Orange
by Everything Fades to Black
Summary: Ichigo can't help wondering why this girl, who recently moved to Karukura Town, looks so damn familiar. IchigoxSenna, and a few other pairings later on... Looking for suggestions on a better name, also description will change.


**Forgot to add a disclaimer... Anyway I'll probably stick with this a while, just tell me if I should :P**

Sighing, Ichigo Kurosaki let his thoughts run freely as he strayed from his usual route to school. His thoughts were anything but ordinary for a high school student. His thoughts were what most would consider a fantasy, they were of a world considered super natural, they were about the Soul Society.

A recent order came from Head-Captain Yamamoto, one that annoyed him to no end. One shinigami, particularly close to Ichigo, was pulled from the World of the Living and replaced by four considerably more annoying shingami, at least to Ichigo. Ikkaku Madarame, Rangiku Matsumoto, Renji Abarai, and Toshiro Hitsugaya, were all sent to the world of the living. Ichigo couldn't think of why they would be sent, especially why they would need to send a captain. He interrogated Renji, repetitively questioned Toshiro, and tried to bribe Ikkaku with a fight. Those three wouldn't slip up evens lightly, not one hint came from any of them. Rangiku was a different story. She offered to tell him… For a few, "favors," as she put it. He knew she was joking of course… at least he hoped.

The sight of a red ribbon pulled him from his thoughts. Floating though the air, being pushed towards him by a non-existent breeze. Out of reflex, he plucked it from the air. He had no idea why, but he felt strangely sentimental towards the object. He stared at it for a while, until he heard laughter from further down the road. Quickly, he pocketed the item.

A group of girls, about his age were skipping down the road. One of the girls in particular, caught his attention. Purple hair, striking orange eyes, and very petite. Ichigo had no idea why, but she looked so damn familiar.

He smiled. A large grin covered his face, this girl brought him unimaginable joy, for no apparent reason. The girl saw his grin. Her friends did too. Not so quite whispers came from the group, they were about the "Totally Hawt" guy staring at there friend. Then they recognized him. The rumors about a strawberry haired "bad ass" who's never taken to much interest into anyone was now staring at their friend like a fool hit by cupids arrow. The girls walked towards him. Ichigo quickly tried to regain his cool, but could only manage a half-hearted frown.

"Uh… Do I know you?" Ichigo asked.

"Um… Actually I'm new. Name's Senna." Senna pointed to the right, "This is my new friend Coral." Pointing to he left Senna stated, "This is my new friend, Cyan." Gesturing behind her, Senna said, "And this is a friend from my old school, Corrie." Coral, a shy pink haired girl with glasses, simply nodded at the mention of her name. Cyan, a blue haired girl, a little more outgoing than Coral, curtsied. While Corrie, losing the battle with her ADD, started to say something but was cut off by a rather interesting cloud.

Ichigo suddenly took note of Senna's yellow ribbon in her hair. For reasons unknown to himself, he blurted out, "I think red would suit you better." She started laughing, going from a quite laugh, to a rather large laugh. Her friends all looked at each other, and started laughing too. Ichigo started laughing… They laughed for a few minutes. Than suddenly Corrie looked down at her watch. They were half an hour late to school. Corrie grabbed Cyan's and Coral's wrists, opting to kick the girl in front of her. Corrie yelled the word, "Late!" And forced her friends forward.

"Where can I meet you later, Ichigo?" Senna yelled when she was busy being pushed by her friend who was now apparently a school bus. "Do you know where Kurosaki Clinic is?" Ichigo questioned she nodded, having seen it when she first moved here. "Well meet me there! My school gets out at 3:40!" Senna and her friends disappeared around a corner. Ichigo hoped she heard him…

**Well? Whatcha think? If I get enough love I'll continue, and the chapters will be longer than this. Oh and one helpful tip, if you ever have trouble reading a story because of format, use a add on called readability. It's a wonderful tool my teachers showed me… Pretty much one of the few useful things they've been teaching us lately. Whatever… Two questions though, any title suggestions? And don't you just love Senna's eyes?**


End file.
